


My Brave Boy

by Forevernearyou



Series: My _____ Boy [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ABDL, Age Regression/De-Aging, Ageplay, Baby!Louis, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Non-Sexual Spanking, Otk spanking, Spanking, Time Out, daddy!harry, nappies, nappy use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forevernearyou/pseuds/Forevernearyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mind is telling him how he can be a bad boy, but he just wants to be a good boy for his daddy. Maybe he needs a timeout or a punishment, but he doesn't want Harry to be upset with him. Maybe talking to daddy would be best, but he doesn't know how to tell daddy that he wants to be bad and good all at the same time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Brave Boy

**Author's Note:**

> They are far along in their relationship, past the point that Louis tries to fight it. He just wants to be good.  
> July 2014

'Daddy is in the office, I could do a lot of things and he would never know, he'd never see. I mean, sure, he could look on the monitor, but this was a very important call that he has, he probably won't. I could jump on the couch, I could watch things on the telly that I wouldn't be allowed to when daddy was here, I could sneak into the kitchen and eat sweets. I could go outside and have a swim in the pool, I could go play out in the garden, I could use the big boy potty and not get in trouble for it. As long as I didn't make too much noise, I could do whatever I wanted and not get in trouble for it.'  Louis thought as he sat in front of the telly watching cartoons. He could do anything he wanted, yet he felt so conflicted. He wanted to be good, he wanted to make daddy proud of him but at the same time, he wanted to do all these bad things. His stomach was hurting and he didn't know what to do, he just wished it would go away. He knew how important daddy said this call is, but surely it would be okay if he was ill, wouldn't it? A few tears leaked out from his eyes as he got up and went to find daddy in the office, he decided it was worth the risk.

Louis and Harry tried age regression a few years ago, and although it was a little hard at first, they both really enjoyed it. Louis had to go about everything differently, he had to relinquish all control over everything in his life, everything; and equally, Harry had to learn how to care for everything that Louis needed, he had to go from a lover to a caregiver and protector. Overall, though, Louis decided that it was one of the best decisions of his life. He did get frustrated sometimes with lack of independence, sometimes he wanted to smoke or drink a beer and Harry didn't allow it, but in the end it was all worth it. The lads knew about it, how could they not, and were generally supportive about it- only occasionally will one of them rag on him or ask Harry if he's aloud to do something like he's not within earshot- and after they got over the initial weirdness to it, they contributed to it a bit. They don't volunteer to change his nappies or tuck him into bed at night, they more played Mario Cart or a game of cards with him. So yes, Louis had an 8:30 bed time, and used nappies, and isn't allowed to drink sometimes- like ever, Louis would complain- but he gained more than he lost by 10 fold. So yes, it was the best decision he'd made for a while.

Louis lightly wrapped on the office door, the chattering he heard told him daddy was still on the line. Harry softly called 'One moment' through the door, and Louis sat on the carpeted floor outside the door separating him from his daddy. Louis dried his tears and tried to think about how he could explain everything that was going on in his head, how to articulate to Harry what he needed from him, because Louis didn't know for himself. He knew he shouldn't have, he knew that it could possibly annoy Harry, but he knew he needed to talk to daddy soon. So a few minutes later Louis knocked on the office again. 'Louis' Harry warned, and Louis decided to sit on his hands so he wouldn't be as tempted to knock again.

"Come in' Harry called after he ended the phone conversation and took a breath to relax. "Daddy is very busy, darling. What do you need?"

"Oh, I-I erm, I'm sorry to bother you daddy. Erm, I was just, erm, was just wondering if maybe, you uh wanted to erm, maybe we could- I mean, if you wanted to, I know you're busy right now, but maybe we could possibly- erm, uh  make diner together?" It was a lame request, he knew it, and he was prepared to sit in the corner for interrupting daddy's work without proper reasoning, too. "You know what, never mind, um, 'm just gonna go back down and watch telly. Sorry for interrupting sir. Sorry! Sorry for interrupting daddy. I'm-I'm sorry daddy." Louis stumbled, a few more tears leaking out, head bowed with shame.

"Louis, stop. Look at me." Harry said immediately, putting down the pen in his hand and looking though Louis' eyes, what seemed to be directly into his soul. "Your mouth's running so fast I can barely understand it and I know your head is going faster. What is it?"

"N-nothing daddy."

"Do not lie to me, boy, you know better."

And he did, he knew so much better than to lie to daddy. "'M sorry daddy." he squeaked

"Come on up here, Louis." Harry said softly, gesturing to his lap. Louis obeyed, slowly and hesitantly, but came none the less. Once he got situated on Harry's lap, the taller man wrapped his arms around Louis and rubbed slow circles on his back. "You can tell me all about what's happening in your head, and then we can talk about it. Whatever happened, I'm sure it will be alright. And if you did something wrong, then it's best that you tell me now and not let me find out some other way. And if you're scared of your punishment, we can find something that we both think is fair and adequate, sweetheart. Talk to me, everything will be just fine, baby. "

"You're gonna think I'm a loon, send me to a nut house." Louis said slowly after sitting in Harry's comforting embrace for ten minutes.

"You're not going anywhere. You're my boy. You're gonna stay right here in my lap until you're ready to talk about it, and then were gonna have a nice conversation about whatever happened and we will take the next steps together. Right here in this house. No nut house for either of us."

"O-okay, but you gotta let me finish, you gotta let me explain as best as I think I can before you say or do anything. And that you won't send me to the loony bin."

"Okay, princess, you have my word. No loony bin and no interrupting you."

Louis preened at the name and swallowed hard. He could do this, he could. "I'm going to sound like a right idiot, and I- I just don't know how to say it out loud, because I-it just doesn't make sense." More tears escaped his eyes, but Harry caught them with the pad of his thumb and took them away. He held Louis closer, silently telling him that it was okay, that he could keep going. "Okay, so I was watching cartoons on the telly, eating a snack, the one that you said I was allowed to have: the juice and crackers. And-and you were up here on the line talking to someone, and there was so much I could do. I could literally do anything I wanted to do- and I wanted to do a lot of things- but then, like, I don't know, you trust me. And then my tummy started to be upset with me, and I don't really know why. I just, I really wanted to be good for you, because I feel like 'm always doing bad things. And I know that 'm not bad, just my actions, 'm naughty. I didn't want to be naughty anymore, I wanted to be a good boy, your good boy. So, like, I guess I don't know what I'm asking for, but I didn't want to be down there all by myself because I was afraid that if I was, I wouldn't be your good boy. I've gone mad, daddy." Louis cried.

"Oh, darling, you aren't mad. You're a little confused and you're being really, really good, but you're not mad." Harry praised, kissing the smaller one's cheek.

"I'm, I'm a good boy?" Louis asked.

"Oh princess, the best boy, and I'm so so proud of you"

"I- I just don't know What to do." Louis confessed to his daddy. "If-I really don't want a spanking-please not with a brush- maybe a time out. But at the se time I feel like I need more than sitting alone and thinking about the possibility of bad behaviour, I don't know what I need. And I hoped that if I came an talked about it, maybe you wouldn't but as upset with me." Louis sobbed, big tears rolling unstoppably down his face. "I'm so sorry daddy, I just-I don't know what I need. I need you."

"Oh, shhhh my baby. You're okay. Everything is going to be fine. Not the hairbrush at all. I promise, daddy promises. Shhhhh, darling, everything's gonna be okay, just fine." Harry soothed, he'd never seen Louis so worked up about something that never even happened. "Daddy is so proud of you, ya know that baby? You've been so so good toady, and remember when I said that we were going to talk about and take the next steps together?" Louis nodded hesitantly, "Okay, good. Now, I'm going to ask you a very important question right now, but you need to understand something first, can you do that for me?" Louis nodded again. "Spankings are only for when you're naughty or really, really stuck into your head. Now, you were not naughty today, not in any sense of the word. If I do spank you, it would not be with the brush, only my hand, and it would only last until you're not so stuck in your head. Now, Louis, do you need a spanking?" Louis shrugged his shoulders, "No, pumpkin. No answer is correct or incorrect, but I need you to answer for me, do you need a spanking."

"I don't -it's- I don't want my bum to hurt, your hand hurts, daddy. I-" Louis stopped and thought really hard for his daddy. "I just don't know, daddy." Louis said, his face looming lost,  tears barreling down his face. " I'm so sorry daddy, 'm so so sorry. I just need you."

Harry's heart broke as he held the boy closer, squeezed him tighter. "Oh darling, I think you need just a few my beautiful boy."

"But your hand hurts daddy." Louis sobbed.

"I know it does darling, I know. Were gonna stay here for a bit though. You're okay, you're just fine. And you're a beautiful boy, my good, beautiful, perfect, brave, brave boy, whom I love so very much."

"Your hand hurts." he echoed for a few minutes, before: "I just feel like I'm wound so tight, and I know that this will make it better, but your hand hurts a lot sometimes."

"I know, baby. But you're going to be holding my other hand the entire time, and if you need a break then you just say so and we can take a break, as long as you need, as many as you need. Anything for my brave boy."

"Okay, 'm ready."

Harry nodded and waited another five minutes before Louis stood up by himself. The boy looked so small and helpless that Harry couldn't resist putting a gentle arm around his waste and guiding him to their guest room. Their bedroom was a sacred place, certainly not for fighting or for punishments, but Harry decided that spankings -even the ones that were to help Louis- were not to happen there. Harry gave Louis a moment to prepare himself before he sat down on the edge of the bed, waiting for Louis to stand in front of him.

"Daddy?" Louis asked and Harry lifted his head to his boy, "I, erm, I know that when I use my nappy right before a punishment you think I'm stalling and I usually get a few added on, but I-I really do have to go potty, and this isn't a punishment, can I, do you think it would be okay, it'd just be a quick wee, and-"

"Louis," Harry said softly, stopping the smaller boys rambling. "Of course you may use your nappy, I won't add any strokes on. If you need more than a wee, that's fine. I will clean you up and then we can start, what every you need princess. It's okay. Do you want me to give you a moment?"

"No! No daddy, can you- erm, can you stay?"

"Of course I can, baby." Harry nodded and pulled the little back onto the bed. There he painted soft circles across Louis' scalp as he emptied his bladder into the nappy.

Harry could hear as well as feel it fill, and Louis wasn't lying about needing to go. He waited until the boy said a soft 'okay' before beginning to stand up and get the changing supplies. He warmed the wipes in his hand before making contact with Louis' sensitive skin as he constantly praised his boy. Harry sat his boy upright, not bothering to replace the nappy before laying the small boy across his lap.

"I'm so proud that you came to me today, Lou. You're such a brave boy, a good boy. You're my boy." Harry spoke while kneading his bum, "Do you want a number to work towards, or do you want me to stop when I see fit. This is not a punishment, I won't push you too far, just enough. Daddy promises."

"I'd like to work towards a number, daddy."

"I think we will start with 30. Objections?"

"No."

"You do not need to count, I'll keep a total. Tell me if and when you need a break. You don't need to keep quiet or still, but you may not block your bum. Do you need anything before we begin?"

"No, daddy. I love you."

Harry murmured his love for his boy once again before he brought his hand down. There was a crisp, hard smack to the smaller man's bum followed by a budding hand print. By spank 10 Louis was whimpering, by 15 he was moving about trying to get away from the pain, by 20 he grunted loudly with each hit, at 30 he was jerking forward. He was close, Harry could tell. "You're doing so well darling, that was thirty. We're going to try for ten more, okay?" Louis knew, he knew Harry was right, his daddy knew how to take care of him. On the 33 smack to the bum, Louis was there. There were tears on his cheeks again and Harry was nearly through. 34 was to make sure of it and 35 was to solidify it. After that, he stopped spanking and started massaging.

"I-I still have f-five more to go, d-daddy." Louis informed.

"My brave boy. My perfect brave boy. You don't need those last five. All you need is some cream on your bum, cuddles and a nice bath later tonight after dinner."

And they spend the rest of their day doing exactly that. Harry soothed him bum with the cream they had and they cuddled in bed together. Harry slept with Lou as he took his afternoon nap, and when he woke up they made dinner together. Harry gave Louis a very relaxing bath and they read seven stories together before Louis was put in his cot for the night. Harry smiled fondly at his boy as he watched him sleep. He would never understand how he ended up with such an amazing boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any inaccuracies, I don't have personal experience with this, but I've been intrigued from the stories that I've read on here. If it's absolute crap, please tell me and I'll get rid of it. Thanks for the reads and kudos if you want. Tell me what you think...Thanks!


End file.
